ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Star Spirit Season 3 Promo
Season 3 ain't coming out for a while, but that doesn't mean there isn't a bit of production going on behind the scenes. Here's a short scene that gives you a small idea of what might be going down this season. ---- Aeron threw open the doors to the small shop, stepping inside with a slight grimace. Aeron: “Man, it’s been...hell if I know how long since I was here last time.” Clockwork: “About three years.” Aeron: “Woah, really? How old am ''I?” Clockwork: “Due to the effects of temporal warping, still biologically 15. Technically speaking, on the other hand, you’ve been alive for around nineteen years.” Aeron: “Huh. Neat.” The two made their way to the back of the shop, finding a large machine of some kind with a rectangular monitor and keyboard setup mounted on the side. Next to the monitor was a slot holding what appeared to be a DNA Card. Aeron: “Jackpot.” Clockwork: “Jackpot? It’s just some random DNA Card. You don’t even know if it’s loaded.” Aeron: “I have a pretty good hunch that it is. I don’t know how much of our memory you have, but before the splitting incident, I overheard Nullamor mention that he had a DNA Card ready to go at his shop that could stop me in my tracks. Considering I was in the middle of destroying an entire city, I doubted it, but I killed him before he could escape the scene anyways. With the benefit of hindsight, the dude was psychic, so he was probably right about it.” Aeron grabbed onto the exposed part of the DNA Card, pulling it out of the slot and examining it for a few moments. Clockwork: “Do you have any idea what kind of alien it is?” Aeron: “Not a clue. I don’t really care at this point. Before that ass from Dimension 2 came around, there was nobody able to stop me, so any alien with the power to do that might just have the power to take him out once and for all.” Clockwork: “You’re a vampire now. Why do you need this?” Aeron: “Gee, I don’t know, it’s almost like his favorite transformation literally shoots sunlight at people.” Clockwork: “That’s...actually a fairly good point. Also fairly unexpected, coming from you.” Aeron: “Bite me.” Clockwork: “Isn’t that ''your gimmick now?” Aeron: “Clockwork, I swear to god!” Clockwork: “Just put the DNA Card in. I’m actually curious to see what it is.” Aeron: (Grumbles something under his breath) “Alright, here goes nothing.” Aeron pulled up the InverTrix and twisted the dial off, exposing the lineup of DNA Cards that made up his available aliens. Clockwork: “Who are you replacing?” Aeron: (Instantly) “Wither. Definitely Wither.” Clockwork: “Are you sure? I’d say Murder Incorporated is the least useful.” Aeron: (Snapping) “It’s not about how useful he is, Clockwork!” There were a few moments of silence. Clockwork: “...You have to let it go one of these days. You know that, right?” Aeron: “I think we both know that’s not happening. We’re way beyond the point of no return.” Clockwork stared at Aeron with concern. Clockwork: “What’s going on with you? You’re actually thinking your responses through for once.” Aeron: “Look, I just...I really don’t like coming back here, okay?” Clockwork: “To the shop?” Aeron: “To Dimension 4! I got purged of almost every last bit of doubt and self-reflection during the splitting incident, but in spite of all that, there’s still one thing I regret. One. Thing. For most people, a single regret wouldn’t be so bad, but for me? It feels unnatural as hell, and coming back here, to this empty city full of empty streets and empty houses, does nothing but remind me of it!” Clockwork: “And Wither?” Aeron (Scoffs) “Basically a portable representation of that regret. The sooner I can get him off my roster, the better.” Aeron grabbed the Wither DNA Card and yanked it out of the InverTrix, casually tossing it aside. He slid the new DNA Card into place and closed up the dial. Aeron: “You ready to see what this baby can do?” Clockwork: “Hold on a second, I want to try something.” Aeron: “Try what?” Clockwork stepped over to the large machine’s keyboard, tapping the power button. To his surprise, the machine actually turned on, whirring to life almost instantly. Clockwork: “Hm. Computers are generally way more sensitive after about three years of dust buildup.” Aeron: “What are you doing?” Clockwork examined what had popped up on the monitor, typing in a few commands on the keyboard. After a few moments, a small hissing noise sounded as a drive filled with dozens of DNA Cards ejected itself from the machine. Clockwork: “I think you might just be replacing Murder Incorporated after all.” Aeron’s face took on a sly grin. Aeron: “Well, would you look at that? I guess I used the phrase “jackpot” a bit too early.” ---- Note that since this is still in production, stuff in this scene is liable to change in the final product. Category:Blog posts